The present invention relates to a holder for supporting a hunter's bow in an upstanding, readily accessible position. Particularly, the present invention relates to a bow holder for mounting on a tree stand whereby the bow may be supported from the platform of the stand and also to such bow holder in combination with the stand.
It has become common practice for many hunters to use a tree stand, for example, for hunting deer, boar, bear and the like. A typical example of a tree stand for this purpose is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,552, of common assignee herewith, and reference is made to that patent for a representative construction and use of a tree stand. Typically, the tree stand is hung from a tree at the hunting site well above ground level and the hunter will stand on the platform of the stand during the hunt. Many such tree stands have a seat associated therewith so that the hunter may be seated during the hunt. It is also common practice for hunting many different types of animals, for example, deer, boar, bear, etc., for the hunter to use a bow and arrow. When using a bow and arrow from a tree stand, however, the hunter is confronted with the dilemma of what to do with the bow while the hunter remains virtually motionless on the tree stand platform. For example, the hunter can hold the bow but then his or her hands and fingers may become numb and cold. The hunter can hang the bow, but there must be something nearby from which the bow may be hung. Alternatively, the hunter may lay the bow across his lap while seated on the platform. However, in these cases, the bow is out of position for immediate use. It will also be appreciated that a hunter's substantial and/or rapid movement to bring the bow into firing position enhances the chance the animals will detect that movement and be scared away from the hunting site.
According to the present invention, there is provided a bow holder, for use with a tree stand, for supporting the bow on the stand in an accessible, ready position while simultaneously enabling the tree stand hunter to maintain his hands free. Thus, when using the bow holder hereof, the tree stand bow hunter may dispose his bow in the holder and remain seated or standing on the platform virtually motionless with his or her hands free. Consequently, the hunter's hands may remain limber and warm during the hunt, which may extend over many hours, and this facilitates use of the bow. When the animal is sighted and within firing range, only minimum motion by the hunter is necessary for him or her to lift the bow from the holder and bring it into a firing position. Additionally, and in accordance with the present invention, the bow holder can be mounted on the platform at virtually any position thereabout to accommodate the particular needs or desires of the hunter or a particular hunting situation. Other features of the bow holder will become apparent from the ensuing description. For example, the bow holder is manufactured to accommodate virtually any type of bow, compound or recurved It is formed of a hard, durable plastic material which facilitates virtually noiseless removal of the bow from the holder. Also, the angle of the bow supported by the bow holder may be adjusted to accommodate the needs of the hunter and locate the bow in the most desirable position for the particular hunter whereby movement of the hunter and the bow in removing it from the holder and bringing it into the firing position can be minimized.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a bow holder comprising a frame having a flat or linearly extending undersurface for resting on top of a tree stand platform. At one end of the frame, there is provided a depending channel such that, when the undersurface of the frame engages the upper surface of the platform, the channel may engage one of the rungs of the platform. In this manner, the bow holder is releasably supported directly by the tree stand platform. At that one end, the frame has an upwardly extending bifurcated support which also curves upwardly and forwardly toward the opposite end of the frame. The bifurcated support defines a slot or groove for receiving parts of the bow, for example, the bowstring, pulley and cable.
Adjacent the opposite end of the frame, there is provided a bow support arm pivotally connected at its lower end to the frame. The support arm extends upwardly from the frame and is pivoted through a predetermined angular range of movement. The distal end of the support arm carries a cradle for supporting the limb of the bow. By adjustably positioning the support arm in a predetermined angular position, the bow may be set at different angles in the bow holder to accommodate the individual hunter's needs. More particularly, the lower end of the support arm includes a hub mounted on a screw extending between a pair of upstanding bosses carried on opposite sides of the frame. A knob to one side of the frame facilitates rotation of the screw for clamping the hub of the support arm in the selected angular position. In a further embodiment of the present invention, the support arm may be detented into selected angular positions and secured in the selected positions. The hub also carries a stop to prevent over-rotation of the support arm in a forward direction. The groove in the support maintains the bowstring, pulley and cable from rubbing on the holder.
By the foregoing construction, the bow holder may be simply set on the platform, with the channel receiving one of the rungs of the platform. The support arm may then be adjusted into an angular position comfortable for the hunter to support the bow in a desired ready position. The bowstring, cable and pulley may then be disposed in the groove on the support and the limb of the bow may be disposed in the cradle of the previously adjusted support arm. To remove the bow for use, the bow is simply lifted from the holder to clear the bowstring, cable and pulley from the slot of the support and the limb from the cradle.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a bow holder for a tree stand, comprising a frame having first and second opposite ends, with a support for the bow upstanding from the frame adjacent the first end and which support has a bifurcated portion defining a generally upwardly opening slot for receiving a portion of the bow. Means for securing the bow holder to the stand are provided and include a generally channel-shaped portion adjacent the first frame end and extending below the frame, the channel-shaped portion opening generally upwardly for receiving a portion of the stand. A support arm is also provided, together with means for pivotally connecting the support arm and the frame one to the other adjacent the second end of the frame. The support arm has a distal end remote from the pivotal connecting means for supporting a portion of the bow and means are carried by the frame for locking the arm in selected adjusted pivotal positions relative to the frame.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a bow holder for a tree stand, comprising a frame having first and second opposite ends and a support for the bow upstanding from the frame adjacent the first end. The support has a bifurcated portion defining a generally upwardly opening slot for receiving a portion of the bow. Means are carried by the frame for securing the bow holder to the stand. A support arm is provided, together with means for pivotally connecting the support arm and the frame one to the other adjacent the second end of the frame. The support arm has a distal end remote from the pivotal connecting means for supporting a portion of the bow and means are provided for releasably locking the arm in selected adjusted pivotal positions relative to the frame.
According to a still further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bow holder hereof may be provided in combination with a tree stand including the platform, the platform including a plurality of spaced-apart rungs. The frame extends over one of the rungs and the channel receives another of the rungs.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved holder for use with a tree stand platform for holding a bow in a ready position and such bow holder in combination with a tree stand.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.